


Time for a Toss

by tigereyes45



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: A story requested by Anonymous on tumblr: Dragon age qunari inquisitor and iron bull toss varric and sera behind a group of enemies causing chaos. The inquisitor and bull get a good laugh out of it while varric and sera angry demand that they don't do that again.





	Time for a Toss

Inquisitor Adaar looks to Iron Bull to see if the fellow qunari had sparked the same idea. The inquisitor smiles as Iron Bull winks. The two archers were right behind them shooting at the group of bandits. The inquisitor smiles evilly as they turn around and picks up Sera. Iron Bull follows suit turning around to pick up Varric. He frowns at the little dwarf, having wanted to throw Sera instead. His disappointment quickly dissipates as The Iron Bull realizes he now got the chance to throw one of them.

“What are you doing?!” Varric screams right before Bull let him fly loose from his grip. The qunari watch as the dwarf flies through the air. In the middle of his flight Bianca goes off. The force sends the dwarf farther behind the bandits and even manages to hit one of them in the arm. Varric holds Bianca out from his body in an attempt to keep her from breaking.

Sera hears the dwarf land with a loud, ouch. Of course she was not about to let the inquisitor throw her without a fight.

“If that dragon looking piss head aint throwing me, neither are you!” Sera shouts as she hits at the Inquisitor’s arms. When the Inquisitor felt her reaching for her arrows they were quick to let her fly. Sera did not fly as smoothly as Varric. She screams as loud as a despair demon. Sera clutches her bow close to her chest and reaches back for her arrows right before she landed a few feet behind Varric. Her arrows fell out of her quiver as soon as she lands on her back.

The two warriors flinch as Sera lets loose a flurry of words they never heard from such a slight figure. The Iron Bull looks to Adaar and smiles again as if he had heard nothing before charging at the bandits. Varric was back up quicker then Sera. With Bianca fine he covers Sera as Adaar follows after Iron Bull. When the last of the bandits were killed Adaar was the second to approach Sera. The first at her side being Varric. As Adaar get closer they start to notice the grim mood around the two rogues. Adaar slows down her steps wondering why their friends were in such a mood.

“So you thought that was funny, huh?” Sera asks as she slowly stands up.

“No?” Adaar claims, confused by Sera’s strange behavior.

“I think we should go.” Bull whispers to Adaar, slowly pulling them away from the rogues.

“I wonder what a qunari would look like flying?” Varric ponders as Sera load her bow.

“Let’s find out!” The elf shouts as she releases her arrow. It lands right in front of Adaar.

“Run Bull!” The two run away as their allies releases a cloud of arrows and wrath upon them.

When the two were finally caught by the rogues they were subsequently tied up and informed that if they ever did that again the inquisition would have to search the mountains the two would launch them into.


End file.
